Po Misses Tigress Chapter 2
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: While Tigress is away at her cometition, Po feels the need to sing express his feelings for Tigress.


Po Misses Tigress Chapter 2 (it is recommended that later on in this chapter, that you look up the song Tears Don't Fall by Bullet For My Valentine. Just click on a lyrical version when you see the first few lyrics "LETS GO!" You will see what I mean) ALL RIGHTS GO TO DREAMWORKS STUDIOS AND OTHER ASSOCIEATED COMPANIES.

*the day after yesterday, but still yesterday's flashback*

The next morning after Tigress was packed and went through the training hall last night, she decided to tell Po the news at 2:00

Tigress: Well, after breakfast and the training hall, it will be 1:00. Its 11:00 right now. I will tell Po the news then.

When she went to get breakfast, she saw that Po was the only one in the kitchen cooking. She assumed that everyone else was asleep.

Po: Morning Tigress. Your fur is nice an shiny today. Looks pretty.

Tigress: Thanks Po. Uh hey, there's something I need to tell you, but I'll tell you after the training hall.

Po: Ok tigress. Here have some breakfast I made.

Po made noodles and spicy dumplings (unbenkonst to Tigress, the dumplings were spicy)

Tigress: Wow Po theese noodles are good, and the dumplings are...WATEEERRRRRRRRRR I NEED WATER!

Po filled up 3 glasses of water and tossed them to Tigress

Po: Here you go Tigress

Tigress drank the water rappidly, by the third glass, water was pouring out of her cheeks and she was cooled down

Tigress: Po, WHAT WAS IN THOSE DUMPLINGS! They nearly burned my mouth!

Said Tigress still panting from the heat and water still pouring out of her cheeks.

Po: They were SPICYYYYYYY dumplings mixed with hot sauce. My dad's recippie.

Tigress: Well I must say if your dad was looking for a screaming reaction from his customers, he's got another on the list that he didn't hear of.

Po: hahaha good one Tigress. I'll let my dad know.

After Po's "Spicy situation" at breakfast, they went to the training hall, they found out everyone was there, but Shifu wanted Po to stay behind since he noticed Tigress wasn't up yet.

Shifu: Glad you all are here. Everyone begin your sparing. And Po, try not to kick Tigress through the wall this time. We're still trying to patch up the hole.

Po: *couldn't help but gaze at the hole he made yesterday, and it made him laugh silently* Yes master.

Po and Tigress began their sparing as usual, but Tigress irronically seemed to have an edge, at least she had thought for the moment.

Tigress: Giving up yet fistey furball?

Po: Not yet, but you might. FEET OF FURRY!

Po yelled wildely as he unleashed his secret kicks of furious speed on Tigress. They were so fast, Tigress had trouble blocking each kick, and everyone, including Shifu, stared at him with a look on their face that said "whaaaaaat?"

Po: Thats what happens when you go up against the bodashiously awesome Dragon Warrior and his Feet Of Fury move and...stuff.

Tigress: Where in the world did you learn that? I supprised that your kicks didn't send me flying through the ceiling instead of the wall.

Po: Me to. But luckilly, that didn't happen. And I made it up. I'm what the call gifted

Shifu: Yes Po, you are what the call gifted. Luckilly it didn't happen, otherwise, I would have made you repair the ceiling as well as the surrounding area that would have been broken. Good work today everyone.

Everyone bowed. Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis went back to the Jade Pallace to get lunch. Leaving Po and Tigress behind. Po knew that Tigress wanted to tell Po something.

Po: So what did you want to tell me?

Tigress: Uh..Yeah. I don't know how to tell you this but, I will be leaving the Jade Pallace to attend a competition. It will go on for a week.

Po: What! A week?

Tigress: Yes Po. I am sorry that I didn't tell you when Shifu first told me. He said that I needed to brush up my fighting and get my bag packed.

Po: Where is the competition? (Po asked still in the same concerned tone.)

Tigress: Far from here. And no, I cannot ellaborate, Shifu just said that he will lead me to the place, then come back here.

Po: *tears start to form in his eyes* A week is a long time Tigress, I will miss you.

Tigress *hugs Po* I will miss you to Po.

That night, Tigress left for the competition. They said their goodbyes.

*end of flashback*

On the night that Tigress left, it was raining and Po had a weird feeling inside of him. He felt different around Tigress. He felt like he had to do something about these feelings or he would feel weird in his head. If it would be to write a poem, fight dummies in the training hall, or sing a song, he had to do something.

Po: What is this feeling I have? I feel like I must do something to represent my feelings out loud. *thinks to himself for a split second, then stops.* Oh I have a really cool, yet un awesome, but mostly cool idea that might get me yelled at by Shifu and everyone else, but its the only one I got.

With that, Po started to sing.

LET'S GO! * he shouts as he opens the door and adds length to the o's*

(walks past everyones room and to the main hall in the Jade Pallace) With bloodshot eyes I watch you sleeping

The warmth I feel beside me slowly faded

(walks out to the 1,000 steps to the side of the Jade Pallace) Would she hear me if I called her name?

Would she hold me if she knew my shame?

(starts climbing the side of the Jade Pallace to get to the roof, then the very top, while shouting and singing at the same time) There's always something different going wrong

The path I walk is in the wrong direction

There's always someone fu**ing hanging on

Can anybody help me make things better?

CHORUS:

(gets to the very top of the Jade Pallace, stretches his arms out like a bird, and sings the rest of the song from there)Your tears don't fall

They crash around me

Her conscience calls

The guilty to come home

Your tears don't fall

They crash around me

Her conscience calls

The guilty to come home

(brings his arms back in, stares down at his feet looking sad, and continues) The moments died, I hear no screaming

The visions left inside me slowly faded

(runs back to climb down the side wall) Would she hear me if I called her name?

Would she hold me if she knew my shame?

(climbs back up the same wall as he did before) There's always something different going wrong

The path I walk is in the wrong direction

There's always someone fu**ing hanging on

Can anybody help me make things better?

CHORUS:

(sung as loud as he could and stretched his arms as before, and then continues to be on the roof.) Your tears don't fall

They crash around me

Her conscience calls

The guilty to come home

Your tears don't fall

They crash around me

Her conscience calls

The guilty to come home

OH!

YEAH!

This battered room I've seen before

The broken bones, they heal no more (no more)

With my last breath I'm choking

Will this ever end? I'm hoping

My world is over one more time!

LET'S GO!

Would she hear me if I called her name?

Would she hold me if she knew my shame?

There's always something different going wrong

The path I walk is in the wrong direction

There's always someone fu**ing hanging on

Can anybody help me make things better?

CHORUS:

Your tears don't fall

They crash around me

Her conscience calls

The guilty to come home

Your tears don't fall

They crash around me

Her conscience calls

The guilty to come...

BETTER!

CHORUS:

Your tears don't fall

They crash around me

Her conscience calls

The guilty to come home (puts dramatic emphasis on the o in home, drops to his kneese, thinks about Tigress, notices the sun is rising, and goes back to bed.)

Song: Bullet for My Valentine - Tears Don't Fall

The next day after Po's "awesomness sing off", he woke up, and saw that everyone woke up before po.

Po: Good morning Master Shifu. How is everyone else doing this morning?

Mantis: Alright, but not great. I had trouble sleeping cause I heard someone singing a song about someone's tears not falling.

Crane: Yeah me to.

Viper: Me 3

Monkey: I heard part of the singing, but then I somehow blocked it out.

Shifu: Well, in spite of last night's "sing off" event, who was singing in the first place?

Po: Uh...yeah. That was me Master Shifu (said Po with an emberassed look on his face)

Shifu: What? Po, what in the world came over you to sing in the middle of the night!

Po: Its hard to explain. I had some weird emotions about Tigress last night when she left for this competition, and I felt like singing was the best option for me to express my feelings since I can't write poems, and for the fact I didn't feel like hitting dummies in the training hall.

Shifu: Well whatever the reason was, I hope we don't hear that again for a while. Other than that and from what we all heard last night even though we had no idea what you were singing about, it was good.

Po: Thank you master.

The rest of the day went as usual, but it went slower without Tigress.

Well, this is the end of my second chapter. I had the idea of Po singing for a few days now, I just never got around to typing it. And Yes, I know the flashback thing may or may not have been confusing since I had to go for 2 chapters, but hey, at least I got it finished. Review or send me feedback. Hopefully I can still figure out how everything works here. As for Tigress's competition, I will let you guess. I don't want to spoil what I'm currently working on in Chapter 3


End file.
